kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Julthunor, Neilm
His Grace Neilm Julthunor (Neilm Julthunor, 22nd August 1741) was the first Duke of Rethorm from 1st January 1783 (when the title was created) until 28th December 1784 (when the title was forfeited). He was the second Duke of Solzheim from 25th November 1755 (when the title was recreated for him) until 28th December 1772 (when the title was forfeited). The Honourable Holdaz Julthunor was the second Baron of Konen from 11th September 1752 (when his father died) until 28th December 1755 (when the title was forfeited). He is the second Baron of Hemia from 1st January 1785 (when the title was created for him). Neilm was born in Pyrus, the only child of Mr Holdaz Julthunor and Mrs Holdaz Julthunor. Marriage Neilm married (as his first wife) Miss Yave Felmark, the daughter of Mr Jorsas Felmark and Mrs Jorsas Felmark, on 14th February 1766. They had two children, one son and one daughter. Nielm married (as his second wife) Miss Miras Goydern, the daughter of unknown parents, on 1st January 1785. They have only one child, a daughter. Issue Issue from First Marriage The Lord Canton Julthunor - Born 18th March 1768 The Lady Pelori Julthunor - Born 16th May 1771 Issue from Second Marriage The Honourable Beslena Julthunor - Born 27th April 1787 Titles and Styles 22nd August 1741 - 28th December 1749 Mr Nielm Julthunor 1st January 1750 - 10th September 1752 The Honourable Neilm Julthunor 11th September 1752 - 24th November 1755 The Honourable Neilm Julthunor, 2nd Baron of Konen 25th November 1755 - 28th December 1755 The Most High, Noble and Potent Prince His Grace Neilm Julthunor, 2nd Duke of Solzheim, 2nd Baron of Konen 1st January 1756 - 28th December 1772 The Most High, Noble and Potent Prince His Grace Neilm Julthunor, 2nd Duke of Solzheim 1st January 1773 - 28th December 1782 The Honourable Neilm Julthunor 1st January 1783 - 28th December 1783 The Most High, Noble and Potent Prince His Grace Neilm Julthunor, 1st Duke of Rethorm 1st January 1784 - 28th November 1784 The Most High, Noble and Potent Prince His Grace Neilm Julthunor, 1st Duke of Rethorm CV 1st December 1784 - 27th December 1784 The Most High, Noble and Potent Prince His Grace Neilm Julthunor, 1st Duke of Rethorm CV EPTWC 28th December 1784 The Most High, Noble and Potent Prince His Grace Neilm Julthunor, 1st Duke of Rethorm CV EPTWC PC 1st January 1785 - 28th December 1785 The Honourable Neilm Julthunor, 2nd Baron of Hemia CV EPTWC PC 1st January 1786 - present The Honourable Neilm Julthunor, 2nd Baron of Hemia, Lord Provost CV EPTWC PC Awards and Honours His Grace Neilm Julthunor was decorated with The Pyrusian Cross for Valour in Combat on 1st January 1784. His Grace Neilm Julthunor was decorated with The Endro-Pyrusian Trade War Cross on 1st December 1784. His Grace Neilm Julthunor was decorated with The Purethorm Victory Cross on 28th December 1784. Career On 1st January 1786 The Honourable Neilm Julthunor was appointed as the Lord Provost by His Imperial Highness Celasin. Category:House of Julthunor Category:Duke of Solzheim Category:Duke of Rethorm Category:Baron of Konen Category:Baron of Hemia Category:Peerage of Pyrus